


Don't cry. Merry Craftmas

by CutiekittyXD



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Cristmas gifts, Dan Howell-free form, Fluff, Gen, Phil Lester-free form, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutiekittyXD/pseuds/CutiekittyXD
Summary: Phil is leaving to meet his family for Christmas, leaving Dan all alone at their apartment. Their heartfelt gifts are what bring them together for the holiday season.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers,  
> Hello! This is my first ever fanfiction! I know it isn't December, but I really wanted to write this. I'm not expecting much of it, although I just wanted to try it out.  
> Thank you!

'Twas the week before Christmas in the Phan household, and our beloved smol bean, Phil, was getting ready for flying back to his hometown for Christmas.

Dan was editing a gamingmas video while he waited for the perfect opportunity to slip something in Phil's bag.

Phil too was planning a surprise.

"Dan," he called. " I'm just dropping off at the mall. Wanna come?" he said as leaned awkwardly against the doorframe of Dan's bedroom door.

"No thanks," Dan replied in his wonderful British accent, walking over to give Phil a peck on the cheek. "See you soon."

As soon as he heard Phil walk out the door, Dan went into action.

"Where is it?" he mumbled to himself as he scrambled around his festive kitchen.

 

################

 

Meanwhile at the mall, Phil was having more luck. He had made the perfect gift, or at least as far as his innocent mind could think of. All he needed to do was to wait for it to harden, and be patient: something he was horrible at. 

Anything for him, he thought.

Making sure to be cautious, he made his way to his car, firmly gripping the small parcel.

 

################

 

When Phil returned to his cosy apartment, he found Dan scrubbing away at what appeared to be paint off the kitchen counters.

Not thinking muck of it, he returned to his room, still carrying the mysterious box.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later, it was time for our favourite internet heroes to say goodby to each other.

Dan couldn't stand to see him go, so he sent Phil off in a Taxi.

He could still feel the tingling sensation of their goodbye kiss when he saw a new gift had appeared under the Christmas tree.

"To my Moon," was written on top with a failed neat handwriting.

Tears started to well well up on his eyes as he opened the badly wrapped present, to reveal a pitch-black candle that was labeled 'the Dandle.'

Dan read the card that had fallen on the ground out loud, so that it was as if Phil was sitting there with him.

"Dear Dan," he said in a wobbly voice. "I recreated the Dandle, but with my own twist. I made it myself!"

Dan could almost hear Phil's voice echoing in his head.

"It's pitch black, like your soul. But smells sweet and perfect, like what you are to me. Love, Phil."

Clutching the card and candle against his chest, he whispered "I love you too," as he rocked back and forth in front of of the glowing Christmas tree.

 

################

 

Phil was still on the plane when he found something in his carry-on backpack.

He pulled out a pearl-white whisk that shimmered in the light. On the handle was the signature PINOF whiskers, painted by an unsteady hand. Attached was a note, saying "to Phil, from Phil trash #1."

"Thank you," he whispered as he drifted into a sweet dream.


End file.
